psifandomcom-20200214-history
How The Enteric Nervous System Is involved In Psychokinesis
Hello everyone I wanted to share my research on how the enteric nervous system is deeply involved in psychokinesis. Ive shared this to other site as well and I wanted to share it here too. Heres one of my videos to go along with this. You can check it out as well ---> Ive spoken about where the TK movement Fusion occurs and about the brain on older videos, but it is not the brain alone that helps with psychokinesis. You see further reassurance of our confidence and intention comes from the stomachs intestines. Its called the Enteric Nervous System. This helps in having more emotional confidence in your intention to move an object with telekinesis. The more confidence you have means your intention is strengthened. This means more energy will grow and in turn gives you a higher chance to manifest true telekinesis. The intestines are connected to the brain (Where the Ajna & Sahasrara chakras are located as well) because the same neurological wiring extends to there. All emotions and thoughts come with the help of the stomach. The stomach and the brain are basically one whole brain. So your not just thinking with your brain. Your thinking (especially feeling) with your stomach. This is where your 'sacral chakra' is located too. Your Stomach is involved in every emotional and even non- emotional event in your life. When you feel scared or excited you may feel a sensation in your stomach. That is the stomach reacting to your brains neurological information that it receives from the external reality.. Your stomach immediately receives this information. If you learn to harness these sensations and learn to recreate them for your benefit. You can create more chi energy and more chi energy means a higher chance to move an object. I also think that the genitals and heart play a role in assisting psychokinesis. Im going to trail off real fast and give my explanation on how the heart (Anahata chakra) is involved. People may say that we can use the heart to move objects, but the stomach is fused with the heart as is the whole body. If the stomach is not in a healthy state the heart can not react and give off additional bio energy to help with moving objects in a coherent manner. I believe that the stomach and heart both react to external emotional situations at the same time. Some times the stomach reacts before and then signals the heart to add some additional response to it, but they are both involved in our lives and in psychokinesis. Along with the Enteric Nervous System the brain stem and Autonomic nervous system regulate the heart and stomach as well. Now Ill get back to the subject. The Microbiota (microbes) in the stomach also play a role in Chi energy production. Creating more bio electricity (through the digestion process) which in turns helps the stomach become balanced and is able to spread positive sensations. Again helping with confidence in the intention in telekinesis. Having a proper diet can help with this bio electric development. Eating foods with high probiotics (and prebiotics) will help with psychokinesis development and the well being of stomach health and make your microbes happy. Making your microbes happy means they digest health foods that benefit them leading to more chi energy (bio electricity) for you. I recommend drinking Kombucha (found at Walmart), eating live-cultured yogurt from goats milk, at least 70% pure dark chocolate (you just need to eat less then half a bar per week) dark chocolate not only has probiotics, but prebiotics that help maintain proper development of microbes in the stomach, eat foods high in fiber and drinking 'Ormus' will help alot as well. Remember the higher the purity the better. There are aerobic microbes like the Streptococcus and Lactobacillus found in the top half and bottom half of the small intestines. These microbes need oxygen to live and thrive which means that this is where additional bio energy (Chi energy) can be developed through digestion (which the microbes do) and intestine absorption (intestinal villi) and other means. We gain oxygen from breathing air, doing qi gong exercises, from certain vegetable and other foods. These two microbes also exist in the stomach. Most of the microbes are anaerobic (dont need oxygen to live). The microbes have also been seen to help in the development of the brain it self while a child is in a womb. Which means microbes play a huge role in our lives. It maybe theoretically possible to introduce specific microbes (Similar to psychobiotics) to aid in additional help in further brain development in adults. To maybe help our development in our intentions (which is a big part in psychokinesis). The intention has been seen to be active in the cerebral cortex and parietal lobe regions of the brain. It has also been theorized that the microbes might just be where most of our subconscious derives from. I believe it maybe true. The subconscious maybe what allows us to connect with objects and effect them with our bio energy. Because this energy needs to work under the radar of the conscious mind (which is overactive at times) to allow our Chi the effect our reality efficiently. To explain how psychokinesis works your internal bio electricity (Chi) interacts with the natural electrical energy out side. Your bio electricity and energy outside are manipulated by your mind (they are inter woven together) and bends around an object almost like a hand to move it, burn it, freeze it or electrify it. This is where quantum mechanics also comes in. When we think and have an intention to move an object we are creating and giving off bio electric (bio electromagnetic or chi energy) current flow inside of our minds. This is then effecting the natural flowing electricity on the out side space (which is where this interweaving of inner body and out side space energies happens). What is happening is when we have an intention on an object we create a Quantum Collapse. When we focus on this particular object we are unintentionally stopping all probabilities of what the object can do. Roll off to the left, slide to the toward the center or back.. so on. Our intention focuses on only one action to manifest. On one day I wanted a can to roll to the right. And it happened. Its the same with the theory of the probability of electrons. One more thing that might be occurring is that since we are in an ocean of electromagnetic energy we might also be interacting with the natural microbes that live in the outside world. The ambient chi energy. We maybe communicating to the microbes floating outside with our intention and intuition (Which our internal microbes assist us with) to connect and move and object. To continue forward I think that microbiota is in some way effected during a delta wave sleep (which Ive spoken about) and this plays a role in helping to connect with objects in psychokinesis when it is activated while we are awake. I think that the microbes may have a mind of their own and if we communicate to them nicely through emotions, thoughts and imagination you can get help to strengthen your intention by growing confidence to connect with an object and move it. The microbes are the important force assisting in psychokinesis. You must feel your self more. Acknowledge your stomach (small intestines). Now Ive also attempted self levitation a few years back and Ive found out that the stomach did react, but not in a good way. I felt bloated as if filled with air. I did not lift off the ground, but looking back on this I can now see how the stomach plays an important roll in psychokinesis and how its important to keep our intestines, mind and spirit healthy if we want to achieve our psychokinetic goals. This is all from my own research and experience from practicing psychokinesis my self ( For those of you who don't know Ive been able to roll coke cans and Psi wheels) and I have not seen anything describing this as I have.﻿